


Shine Over Me

by NorroenDyrd



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Magic Fingers, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: An unnamed mage Inquisitor of an unspecified gender fantasizes about Cassandra.





	Shine Over Me

Cassandra, Cassandra, Cassandra. She Who Shines Over Men.

 

Shine over me, Cassandra. Stand before me, tall and regal, your bare skin caressed by firelight; let the hazy, drowsy glow sculpt your perfect body with stark, painterly streaks of gold - gold like your noble, valiant soul - and red. Red like my passion for you.

 

Stand free, stand proud, unburdened by either your armour or the burden of responsibilities that you carry in the arduous waking hours. Carry your head up high, and display your scars - these intricate lines that, like the wall carvings in old temples, tell the riveting tale of how, again and again and again, you came to the rescue of those who needed protecting, and turned yourself into a living shield for those of your comrades (myself included, oh so very often) who were not fast enough to withstand the assault of demons and cultists and other monsters.

 

Reveal yourself to me, Cassandra, in the full glory of your strength and beauty; allow me to kneel before you, awestruck, and use my magic to carry up a crown of flowers - deep crimson roses, with gilt along their petals, just like the aura of light around you - and place it onto your head.

 

And then, please, descend to my side, moving slow enough for me to admire you; and when our faces are level, cup your hand around my cheek, the way you did that time when I was frightened and uncertain and lost in the dark. Glide your fingers over my skin, along the cheekbone and down to my jaw, where a pulse dances in the corner, crazed with the elation of being in your presence. Let the pull of your touch absorb me, command me, draw me in, until our lips meet.

 

Open yourself to me, Cassandra, I beg of you; grant me this chance to sate my ache, to quench my thirst. Bless my quivering, expectant tongue with yours; and while I taste you with my mouth, allow me also to taste you with my hands, to feast on the warmth of your skin and the texture of your scars. Allow me to gently lower you onto the carpeted floor, amid the pillows laid out by the fireside - and to call to my magic again, to pluck a single rose from your crown while my hands are busy elsewhere, and to brush it playfully against the side of your neck, and over your nipples, and down the middle of your stomach to where the hair begins.

 

Smile at me, Cassandra, if the soft tickle of the rose pleases you. After that is done, I will try my best to please you more, my magic pulling the blossom apart into a cloud of petals, which I will command to soar up to the ceiling and glide down like flakes of scarlet snow, filling the air just as I fill you, my fingers (with an added subtle prickle of more magic) working meticulously to incite a moan, my mouth only breaking apart from yours to catch a breath and mirror your expression of ecstasy. For nothing would make me more ecstatic than the sight of your face, your impeccably chiselled face, lit up not only with firelight but also with a flush of desire, your eyes brimming over with a heated shine, your lips half-parted, ready to blaspheme and call upon the Maker to witness not your solemn performance of your duties, but your all-consuming pleasure.

 

Please, Cassandra. Let me offer myself to you, as a source of the kind of excitement you have been daydreaming about over your books. If only just once, if only for a single night. I do not ask for more. All I want is to see you shine.


End file.
